


Natasha, Pierre, and the Struggles of High School GroupChats

by why_do_i_write



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disclaimer, Everyone is just lgbtq plus, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Nothing legit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures, Pining, Tags May Change, The relationships are very loose and abstract, and flirting, groupchat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_do_i_write/pseuds/why_do_i_write
Summary: Andrey: not_hereNatasha: AfraidButNotSonya: BravOMarya: strictyetkindAnatole: IM_HEREHelene: Queen.of.SocietyDolokhov: ._.Fierce._.Mary: plainBalaga: fAsT.n.FuNPierre: Used2BeBetter





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make this the best I can! Kudos, comments, bookmarks are appreciated, etc. Thanks for clicking!  
> As far as time lines go, imagine half of the events, characters' development, and relationships have already happened in a modern setting. The rest is still to come.  
> Almost everyone is lgbtq+ because duh. The relationships are very loose and abstract. Stay with me please. This may get confusing. But hey. Dave Malloy did it first. (blessed)  
> Thanks again!

 

 

 

> Andrey: **not_here**
> 
> Natasha: **AfraidButNot**
> 
> Sonya: **BravO**
> 
> Marya: **strictyetkind**
> 
> Anatole: **IM_HERE**
> 
> Helene: **Queen.of.Society**
> 
> Dolokhov: . **_.Fierce._.**
> 
> Mary: **plain**
> 
> Balaga: **fAsT.n.FuN**
> 
> Pierre: **Used2BeBetter**
> 
>  

* * *

  **plain // not_here**

**plain:** How’s university?

 **not_here:** stressful. how’s being a sophomore?

 **plain:** Also stressful. Everyone misses you.

 **not_here:** tell everyone I miss them too.

 **plain:** I will.

 **not_here:** how’s father?

 **plain:** Father is the same.

 **not_here:** …

 **not_here:** im sorry.

 **plain:** It’s okay.

 

* * *

**AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**plain:** Andrey says he misses everyone.

 **Used2BeBetter:** Tell him we miss him too

 **AfraidButNot:** ^^

 **IM_HERE:** of course u do natasha

 **AfraidButNot:** Seriously, fuck you Anatole

 **IM_HERE:** that offer is still on the table for u

 **AfraidButNot:** youre disgusting

 **IM_HERE:** ; ) u know it

 **BravO:** I want you to fall off a cliff

 **strictyetkind:** Many cliffs.

 **._.fierce._.:** leave him alone

 **IM_HERE:** thanks, my man

 **Queen.of.Society:** Id hate to interrupt the roast of my brother, but we have an assembly tomorrow, right?

 **AfraidButNot:** yes

 **IM_HERE:** yea

 **Queen.of.Society:** awesome. Im gonna run to grab some coffee during it. Whos coming?

 **plain:** Helene…

 **Queen.of.Society:** what? Its not booze.

 **strictyetkind:** This time.

 **Queen.of.Society:** and its not like theyre required

 **plain:** They are, actually.

 **Queen.of.Society:** oops

 **._.fierce._.:** ill come

 **Used2BeBetter:** Why not

 **Used2BeBetter:** Sure ill come

 **Queen.of.Society:** cool. anyone else?

 **AfraidButNot:** Anatole and I cant. We’re representing theatre

 **IM_HERE:** weve got notecards and everything

 **BravO:** I hope so. Thats how most extracurricular present. Good luck Natasha

 **AfraidButNot:** Thanks, Sonya

 **IM_HERE:** what the fuck sonya

 **Queen.of.Society:** k, so no one else? Balaga can u drive us?

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** yuppp

 **strictyetkind:** ok. Its 11:00. Everyone go to fucking sleep

 

* * *

  **Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**fAsT.n.FuN:** meet me out in the back parking lot ill swing the car around so u guys can jump in

 **Queen.of.Society:** thanks

. **_.Fierce._.:** will do

 **Used2BeBetter:** Thank you

 **_fAsT.n.FuN_ ** _has named the chat another group of ditchers_

 **Used2BeBetter:** Balaga, why?

 

* * *

**AfraidButNot // IM_HERE**

 

 **AfraidButNot:** Youre bringing those notes right?

 **IM_HERE:** of course

 **IM_HERE:** honestly what do u take me for?

 **AfraidButNot:** An asshole usually

 **IM_HERE:** usually?

 

* * *

**AfraidButNot // plain**

**plain:** Good luck presenting today, Natasha. You’ll do great.

 **AfraidButNot:** Thank you Mary : )

 

* * *

  **IM_HERE //**. **_.Fierce._.**

. **_.Fierce._.:** have fun!!

 **IM_HERE:** oh shut up. u r leaving to get drinks with my sister

 **IM_HERE:** but thanks ; )

. **_.Fierce._.:** want me to bring you something

 **IM_HERE:** u r too good to me. how can I ever repay u

. **_.Fierce._.:** i can think of a few ways…

 **IM_HERE:** when and where

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // Used2BeBetter**

**Used2BeBetter:** Sorry Im not seeing you talk about theater today

 **AfraidButNot:** It is totally okay. Im probably going to mess it up anyway

 **Used2BeBetter:** What are you talking about? Youre going to be fine. Ive seen you speak about theatre. Its wonderful

 **AfraidButNot:** Thank you Pierre. Youre very kind

 **Used2BeBetter:** Of course Natasha

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**BravO:** Who wants to see the beautiful picture I got of beautiful Natasha at the assembly!?!

 **BravO:** Anatole is in there too. Sorry everyone

 **strictyetkind:** Absolutely. Natasha, you did very well by the way

 **Queen.of.Society:** YES

 **AfraidButNot:** Oh god…

 **plain:** Of course.

 **IM_HERE:** why do u hate me?

**BravO:**

**strictyetkind:** Oh my favorite, Natasha! Youre cousin is right. Beautiful.

 **Queen.of.Society:** what a charming girl

 **AfraidButNot:** I hate you sonya

. **_.Fierce._.:** hot, Anatole

 **IM_HERE:** THANK U

 **_BravO_ ** _has named the chat Anatole Sucks_

 **_IM_HERE_ ** _has named the chat Anatole Sucks Dick_

. **_.Fierce._.:** thats true

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // BravO // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // Used2BeBetter**

**AfraidButNot:** Hey guys! So turns out we have a last minute rehearsal tonight

  **IM_HERE:** but its friday

 **BravO:** No shit Sherlock

 **Queen.of.Society:** ew. ok. When?

 **AfraidButNot:** 2:45 – 6:00

 **Used2BeBetter:** Thank you

. **_.Fierce._.:** damn. Ok

 **BravO:** thanks natasha. Can I get a ride home?

 **AfraidButNot:** of course

 

* * *

**AfraidButNot // BravO**

**BravO:** hey

 **AfraidButNot:** Why are you texting me? We are at rehearsal together

 **BravO:** Because youre sitting next to Anatole and I don’t like snakes

 **AfraidButNot:** -_-

 **AfraidButNot:** I told you you didn’t have to hate him anymore. Im over it. Well. Almost.

 **BravO:** I know but Natasha I don’t trust him

 **AfraidButNot:** So you’ve said

 **AfraidButNot:** I have to go run some lines. Ill be across the room if you need me

 

* * *

 

  **strictyetkind // Queen.of.Society**

**Queen.of.Society:** lets throw a party tomorrow night

 **strictyetkind:** Natasha said she had rehearsal tonight. Isn’t that what youre supposed to be doing??

 **Queen.of.Society:** im waiting for my scene to come up. anyways. I want to throw a party.

 **strictyetkind:** And why are you telling me?

 **Queen.of.Society:** because youre the only one of our friends who is moved out and has her own apartment?? come on Marya.

 **strictyetkind:** No. You are not throwing a party in my house.

 **Queen.of.Society:** please Marya

 **strictyetkind:** No Helene.

 **strictyetkind:** Everyone left a huge mess last time

 **Queen.of.Society:** ill clean it up. and ill owe you one. please? <3

 **strictyetkind:** Youll clean it up?

 **Queen.of.Society:** of course darling

 **strictyetkind:**...fine

 **Queen.of.Society:** THANK YOU <3 <3 <3

 

* * *

 

 **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**Queen.of.Society:** GUESS WHAT BITCHES??

 **Queen.of.Society:** Marya is ever so kind and is letting me throw a party at her house and all of you are invited!!

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** sign me the fuck up will there be drinks and who needs a ride??????

 **IM_HERE:** ur throwing a party? since when?

 **Used2BeBetter:** For god’s sake Helene. Its 2 am

 **strictyetkind:** I told you that you could 9 hours ago. Why are you telling them now?

 **plain:** We’re all invited?

. **_.Fierce._.:** fuck yes. Ill help raise money for drinks

 **plain:** Drinks?

 **AfraidButNot:** I don’t know…

 **Queen.of.Society:** please natasha… youll be the prettiest one there

 **IM_HERE:** tru

 **AfraidButNot:** I dont even have anything to wear

 **Queen.of.Society:** anything will suit you, you fucking enchantress

 **AfraidButNot:** Fine

 **BravO:** Guess Im going too

 **Used2BeBetter:** Why are we all awake?

 **Queen.of.Society:** hush. 7:00. Marya’s place.

  

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // plain**

**plain:** Hi. Um. I’m sorry to bother you, but is Helene okay with me going tonight as well?

 **AfraidButNot:** Of course! She invited you

 **plain:** Thank you, Natasha. I just wasn’t sure if it would be okay or not.

 **AfraidButNot:** Don’t worry about it.

 **AfraidButNot:** I cant wait to see you there

 **plain:** You too, Natasha.

 

* * *

 

**Queen.of.Society // ._.Fierce._.**

**Queen.of.Society:** u got the drinks, right?

 **._.Fierce._.:** you really need to work on your planning. Im supposed to be there in an hour

 **Queen.of.Society:** …well?

 **._.Fierce._.:**...yes. I have your fucking drinks

 **Queen.of.Society:** thanks babe

 

* * *

 

 **IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // fAsT.n.FuN**

**IM_HERE:** balaga. pick us up?

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** ill be there in 5

. **_.Fierce._.:** doesn’t he live 20 minutes away?

 **Queen.of.Society:** yes. he does

. **_.Fierce._.:** jesus fuck

 

* * *

**AfraidButNot // strictyetkind**

**strictyetkind:** Warning: Anatole is waiting for you at the fucking door. And I think I just saw him making out with Fedya Dolokhov.

 **AfraidButNot:** Well. Thanks Marya

 **strictyetkind:** Would you like me to have Pierre drag him away.

 **AfraidButNot:** Its really fine

 **AfraidButNot:** Just don’t tell Sonya

 **strictyetkind:** Suit yourself, my dear.

 

* * *

 

 **IM_HERE //**. **_.Fierce._.**

**IM_HERE:** ur beautiful. U know that?

. **_.Fierce._.:**??

**IM_HERE:**

. **_.Fierce._.:** u don’t have to send me the picture you took 5 minutes ago

. **_.Fierce._.:** but thank you

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // plain**

 

 **AfraidButNot:** Hey! You here yet?

 **plain** : Yeah! Are you?

 **AfraidButNot:** Yeah. Where are you?

 **plain:** In the kitchen.

 **AfraidButNot:** On my way!!

 **AfraidButNot:** I see you!

 **plain:** Where?

 **AfraidButNot:** Turn around

* * *

 

 **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**Queen.of.Society:**

**Queen.of.Society:**!!!

 **Used2BeBetter:** Oh god. I need a drink.

 **IM_HERE:** dont we all

* * *

 

 **AfraidButNot // IM_HERE //**. **_.Fierce._.**

 

 **IM_HERE:** letss get marrried

. **_.Fierce._.:** who r uu talking 2??

 **AfraidButNot:** and wherere are u?

 **IM_HERE:** bothh of u

 **IM_HERE:** and on thhe stairs

 **AfraidButNot:** there arent anny staris? its anapartment?

 **IM_HERE:** m outside

. **_.Fierce._.:** why r uu on the stairs outsiide?

 **IM_HERE:** because ii want 2 get married

 

* * *

 

 **AfraidButNot //**. **_.Fierce._.**

 

 **AfraidButNot:** imm not gettin him

. **_.Fierce._.:** fine ill do it it but you have 2 doo it next time

 **AfraidButNot:** ok

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO**

**BravO:** u haventt left yet right??

 **AfraidButNot:** nno. why

 **BravO:** cant driiv e if youre drunk

 **BravO:** r u going out with pieerre

 **AfraidButNot:** no y

 **BravO:** idk u look like u r sometimes

 **AfraidButNot:** no

 **BravO:** whatt abt mary

 **AfraidButNot:** the fukc k sonya

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // plain**

**AfraidButNot:** i lovee youre hair

 **plain:** Thank you?

 **plain:** Are you drunk?

 **AfraidButNot:** sos everyone ellse

 **plain:** I should get going **.** Its almost 1 am. Do you need a ride home?

 **AfraidButNot:** r u sure?? ill be fine thxxx

 **plain:** Yeah. My dad is probably wondering where I am. And anytime.

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **Used2BeBetter:** I jjust want to letyou know that if u ever neeed anything u can talk 2mee

 **AfraidButNot:** thanks you piere that means aa lot. Sema for u

 **Used2BeBetter:** thank u

 

* * *

 

**strictyetkind // Queen.of.Society**

**Queen.of.Society:** where ru u r missing pierre and fedyya fiteing

 **strictyetkind:** NOT IN MY HOUSE

 **strictyetkind:** WHERE

 **Queen.of.Society:** linving room

 **strictyetkind:** That’s it. It is 2:30 in the morning. Everyone is calling an Uber.

 

* * *

 

 **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**Queen.of.Society:** how is everyone this fine morning?

. **_.Fierce._.:** the sound my phone made from that message hurt my head

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** fantastic

 **Used2BeBetter:** How?

 **plain:** Everyone made it home ok?

 **strictyetkind:** I made sure everyone got home alive.

 **AfraidButNot:** My phone is too bright.

 **BravO:** take some painkillers and drink water, dear cousin. It helped me

 **IM_HERE:** i want 2 die

 **BravO:** good

 **Used2BeBetter:** Same Anatole

 **IM_HERE:** I am way to hungover to deal with youre shit sonya

 **plain:** I’m sorry, but how did the police not show up last night? There were dozens of underage kids drunk. And how was there alcohol?

. **_.Fierce._.:** don’t worry about it

 **strictyetkind:** So Helene. I hope you are on your way back over to clean up this mess.

 **Queen.of.Society:** of course i am Marya

 

* * *

 

**Queen.of.Society // fAsT.n.FuN**

**Queen.of.Society:** I need another ride

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** we can be at maryas in 10

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not I doing these beautiful characters, the deep plot, or wonderful show justice, but i hope i haven't butchered it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally got away from me. Heavy Anatole/Dolokhov by accident. And the whole chapter theme is relationships so. Good luck.  
> Thanks!

 

* * *

 **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **IM_HERE:** ohmygod im sooooo bored

 **BravO:** And texting during class

 **IM_HERE:** so are you asshole

 **BravO:** You did it first, douchebag

 **AfraidButNot:** Guys stop. Please

 **IM_HERE:** fine

 **BravO:** Only for you

. **_.Fierce._.:** moving on. whats wrong Anatole

 **IM_HERE:** im so fucking bored. we r just doing review in french today but i already know it

 **strictyetkind:** Trust me, It won’t hurt you to study again.

 **AfraidButNot:** Pierre agrees with Marya

 **Queen.of.Society:** darling of mine, why are you with Pierre?

 **IM_HERE:** of yours?

 **AfraidButNot:** We have 2 nd hour study hall together

**AfraidButNot:**

**strictyetkind:** Aww.

 **AfraidButNot:** He didn’t get coffee this morning so he’s still just glaring at me for taking a picture of him

. **_.Fierce._.:** relatable

 **IM_HERE:** thats great but im still bored

 **Queen.of.Society:** lets play fuck, marry, kill

 **AfraidButNot:** HELENE

 **Queen.of.Society:** ooh, I bet youre blushing

 **Used2BeBetter:** She is

 **AfraidButNot:** PIERRE I AM NOT

 **Used2BeBetter:** See? Now you’re glaring at me

 **IM_HERE:** can we move on?

 **Queen.of.Society:** jealous, dear brother?

 **strictyetkind:** And you’re not?

 **BravO:** Call her out

 **Queen.of.Society:** hmm. nice try, love, but if you know anything about me, it should be that im just turned on by this

 **IM_HERE:** I DONT WANT TO KNOW THAT

 **BravO:** I need new friends

 **strictyetkind:** Hmm

 **AfraidButNot:** Im so uncomfortable

 **Used2BeBetter:** And I’m going back to studying

 **strictyetkind:** As should you, Anatole.

 **IM_HERE:** ugh

 

* * *

  **IM_HERE //**. **_.Fierce._.**

**IM_HERE:** will u pay attention to me?

 **IM_HERE:** fedya

 **IM_HERE:** i know ur on your phone u messaged the group chat like 5 minutes ago

 **IM_HERE:** y r u ignoring me?

 **IM_HERE:** is it about the natasha thing?

 **IM_HERE:** im not jealous

 **IM_HERE:** fedya please

 

* * *

 **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

**plain:** I come out of class and see my phone has over three dozen messages. You people are totally messed up.

 

* * *

 

**strictyetkind // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **strictyetkind:** There is an assembly for seniors on Thursday.

 **Used2BeBetter:** Thanks Marya

 **strictyetkind:** Of course. We need to get together sometime, the two of us.

 **Used2BeBetter:** We should. We havent in a while.

 **_fAsT.n.FuN_ ** _has named the chat The Seniors_ _ ™ _

**fAsT.n.FuN:** what time is the assembly

 **strictyetkind:** 9:00

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** cool I have to drive some sophomores for lunch after it u wanna come

 **strictyetkind:** Of course you do. No, thank you

 **Used2BeBetter:** No thanks

 

* * *

**AfraidButNot // plain**

**AfraidButNot:** Are you okay? You were acting kind of weird during lunch today

 **plain:** I’m fine. Thank you for asking. I was just going to tell you something, but its fine.

 **AfraidButNot:** You can tell me anything

 **plain:** Um, well, I wanted to tell you in person, but I don’t think I can honestly.

 **AfraidButNot:** Whatever it is, I will care about it just as much now as in person. As long as youre comfortable

 **plain:** Thank you.

 **plain:** Please don’t look at me different. I don’t think you will but you’re my friend and I want to tell that I’m gay.

 **AfraidButNot:** Im really happy that you trust me and know me enough to want to tell me that. It means a lot. Youre a wonderful person, Mary and this doesnt change that at all

 **plain:** You’re not upset I didn’t say anything earlier? I know you came out a while ago.

 **AfraidButNot:** Mary your happiness and comfort is most important to me. It doesnt matter what I did

 **plain:** Oh, dear Natalie. I want you to know you’re a good friend.

 **AfraidButNot:** Youre a better one

 **AfraidButNot:** I have to go rehearse. Thank you again

* * *

  **IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society**

**IM_HERE:** did u talk to fedya during algebra like I asked?

 **Queen.of.Society:** I couldnt. Sorry

 **IM_HERE:** too busy flirting with natasha? like u r now

 **Queen.of.Society:** I don’t know what youre talking about

 **IM_HERE:** im literally looking at u from across the room

 **Queen.of.Society:** what can I say? shes a charming girl

 **IM_HERE:** i asked for one thing

 **IM_HERE:** i knew u would b distracted the minute i heard she was being bumped up into that math class with u at the beginning of the semester

 **Queen.of.Society:** I had barely met the girl at the beginning of the semester

 **IM_HERE:** i know

 **Queen.of.Society:** bs. you didnt know shit. You were just in love with her and thought everyone else would be too

 **IM_HERE:** and i was right. u r distracted and everyone is in love with her

 **Queen.of.Society:** I am not in love with her. Shes a cute girl, my type, and is fun to flirt with

 **IM_HERE:** u dont have a type

 **Queen.of.Society:** sure I do, brother

 **IM_HERE:** u wanna fuck natasha, marya AND dolokhov. they all look and act different. plus each one is, in this order, younger, older and the same age as u. they have no similarities

 **Queen.of.Society:** well. knowing you, natasha and dolokhov must have something in common

 **IM_HERE:** yeah. theyre both hot

 

* * *

  **strictyetkind // Queen.of.Society**

**Queen.of.Society:** my rehearsal ends in 20 minutes

 **strictyetkind:** And?

 **Queen.of.Society:** and? pick me up? we can go get dinner

 **strictyetkind:** Really?

 **Queen.of.Society:** please darling?

 **strictyetkind:** Fine.

 **strictyetkind:** You know, people are going to start talking if we keep this up

 **Queen.of.Society:** good

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // BravO**

 **BravO:** Are you sure you and Pierre arent dating?

 **AfraidButNot:** Oh my god yes. It is 1 am. Why are you asking me now?

 **BravO:** I saw Helene’s post

 **AfraidButNot:** What?

 **BravO:** Oh boy

 **BravO:** The picture she got at rehearsal yesterday. I think she took it just to annoy Anatole so respect

**BravO:**

**BravO:** She just posted it

 **AfraidButNot:** Why is she up at 1 am?

 **BravO:** 10 dollars says she just finished fucking Marya. Marya picked her up today. Didnt you see?

 **AfraidButNot:** No

 **BravO:** Well? Are you?

 **AfraidButNot:** No. He is just a good friend and a kind man

 **BravO:** Yeah

 

* * *

  **Used2BeBetter // not_here**

**not_here:** good morning, old friend

 **Used2BeBetter:** Good morning

 **Used2BeBetter:** How are you?

 **not_here:** good. and you?

 **Used2BeBetter:** Surprisingly well

 **not_here:** i’m glad to hear that. what have you been up to?

 **Used2BeBetter:** Just studying and rehearsing

 **not_here:** that can’t be all.

 **Used2BeBetter:** Well there was a party at Marya’s house last week. Anatole’s sister Helene, I think you know her, threw it

 **not_here:** right. Anatole’s sister.

 **not_here:** well I was just checking in. glad you are doing well.

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // Queen.of.Society**

**Queen.of.Society:** where are you?

 **AfraidButNot:** Still in the lunch line

 **Queen.of.Society:** what is taking so long?

 **Queen.of.Society:** never mind. i see you.

 **Queen.of.Society:** you look really hot today

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  //**. **_.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **AfraidButNot:** We should start a GSA

 **Used2BeBetter:** That’s a really good idea Natasha

 **Queen.of.Society:** YES

 **BravO:** Oh my god you’re brilliant

 **IM_HERE:** oh yes

 **Strictyetkind:** Clever girl. I’ll go.

. **_.Fierce._.:** im surprised we dont have one already so yeah lets do it

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** DONE

 **plain:** That sounds nice.

 **Queen.of.Society:** MARY IS TEXTING DURING CLASS FOR THE FIRST TIME

 

* * *

  **Queen.of.Society  // ._.Fierce._.**

 

 **Queen.of.Society:** what time do you want Anatole and I to pick you up tonight?

 **._.Fierce._.:** im actually not going out tonight

 **Queen.of.Society:** but you always go to happy hour with us on wednesdays

  **._.Fierce._.:** i know but i don’t feel like going today

 **Queen.of.Society:** ok. I guess. You know Anatole wont be happy about that

 **._.Fierce._.:** im sure he’ll be fine

 

* * *

  **IM_HERE //**. **_.Fierce._.**

 **IM_HERE:** hey call me back

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // Queen.of.Society  // ._.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

. **_.Fierce._.:** found this gem on my phone. its from Helene’s party

. **_.Fierce._.:**

 **AfraidButNot:** That is adorable thank you Fedya

. **_.Fierce._.:** anytime Natasha ; )

 **strictyetkind:** Dolokhov, why would you send this? Delete it.

. **_.Fierce._.:** why? Its cute Marya

 **AfraidButNot:** Yeah!

 **BravO:** Thats actually a really good picture. Good job Fedya

. **_.Fierce._.:** thank you

 **strictyetkind:** no

 **plain:** You all look really good.

 **Queen.of.Society:** Marya, you always look amazing

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // ._.Fierce._.**

**AfraidButNot:** Whats going on?

 **._.Fierce._.:** what do you mean?

 **AfraidButNot:** Fedya, I know we dont talk all the time, but we talk enough and I feel that weve become good friends, all things considered. Whats going on with you and Anatole?

 **._.Fierce._.:** i feel the same natasha. but nothing is wrong

 **AfraidButNot:** fedya you started another group chat without him when all you wanted to do was show us a picture

 **._.Fierce._.:** well. ok. im just going to be completely honest.

 **AfraidButNot:** Please

 **._.Fierce._.:** i know that you and i have talked about Anatole being totally polygamous, right? but him not saying anything? thats why cheating on you was a dick move but hes probably just an ignorant asshole who cant work through his own feelings or communicate with others like a mature fucking human being. so we forgave him.

 **AfraidButNot:** Of course. I think you were the only person who really understood why I did

 **._.Fierce._.:** youre a kind woman natasha. but I suppose lately ive felt that hes not into the both of us but hes into you and just wants to fuck me. so. at first i didnt care. but i do. And i get frustrated with him. im not discrete. i make my feelings very clear. doesnt he think? doesn’t he know? how can he not know?

 **AfraidButNot:** I understand. Really. I do

 **._.Fierce._.:** i know you do.

 **._.Fierce._.:** so now im just leaving him be. i dont want to be his fuck buddy who happens to be his friend. and it sucks natasha. it really sucks. cause I really like him.

 **._.Fierce._.:** why him?

 **AfraidButNot:** Why him?

 **._.Fierce._.:** and i have been dealing with the idea of him using me for a while but I cant anymore

  **AfraidButNot:** You deserve better.

 **._.Fierce._.:** maybe not but i like to live like i do

 

* * *

  **AfraidButNot // IM_HERE**

**AfraidButNot:** I knew you were a dick but I didn’t know how big of one you could be

 **IM_HERE:** thank u?

 **AfraidButNot:** Im being serious Anatole

 **IM_HERE:** ok well help me out. nothing happened at school today. i didn’t say shit. so what did I do this time according to you?

 **AfraidButNot:** No. You do not get to turn this around be mad at me.

 **IM_HERE:** i have been having a shitty couple of days and then my ex messages me at 9 at night telling me im a terrible person. so excuse me if im a little pissed off

 **AfraidButNot:** 1- I know why those days are shitty and its your own fault and

 **AfraidButNot** : 2-Right now Im not your ex, Im your friend and the only reason I am is because of a great person who, for some reason, is one of the few who has always genuinely liked you.

 **IM_HERE:** what

 **AfraidButNot:** I was talking with Fedya again

 **IM_HERE:** again? u and fedya talk?

 **AfraidButNot:** of course

 **AfraidButNot:** Dont ignore me Anatole

 **IM_HERE:** im sorry. i didnt know u guys talked. anyways. did he say y he is ignoring me?

 **AfraidButNot:** Hes doing more than ignoring you. Anatole you need to understand that there is such a thing as other people and their happiness and peace

 **IM_HERE:** i know that

 **AfraidButNot:** Then learn how to show it

 **AfraidButNot:** Ive heard you talk about Fedya. I see how you look at him. I know how you feel about him. But that doesn’t matter because he doesnt. And I didnt tell him because it needs to come from you

 **AfraidButNot:** Dont hurt him like you hurt me. He deserves more. And if Fedya leaves you, there is no one else who will try to convince him to stay

 **IM_HERE:** ill talk to him. thank u

 **IM_HERE:** im sorry natasha

 **AfraidButNot:** You know Anatole? I think you are

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a better title so if you have any ideas, you can put it in the comments. I'll ask first if I can use it and I'll credit you. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late very short update. I'm so sorry!  
> I would appreciate if you slid me a kudos or a comment despite how disappointing this whole thing is. Sorry again, but thank you for reading!

 

* * *

 

  **BravO // ._.Fierce._.**

**._.Fierce._.:** so to continue our conversation

 **._.Fierce._.:** why is it different?

 **BravO:** Because I figure Anatole Kuragin is one of the few things in which it is ok to fight fire with fire

 **._.Fierce._.:** ok but why are you fighting Anatole? Natasha has said she is over it…

 **BravO:** I have been fighting Anatole Kuragin the moment I saw him walk into our theatre class

 **._.Fierce._.:** …

 **._.Fierce._.:** you declared someone your enemy because they were late to a class?

 **BravO:** No. I declared him my enemy because of the way he looked at Natasha

 **._.Fierce._.:** I didnt notice he looked at her

 **BravO:** Of course you didnt

 **._.Fierce._.:** watch it

 **BravO:** Im sorry. That was uncalled for

 **BravO:** Anyways. Natasha is gorgeous and was a freshman so of course she was getting looks. As her best friend and cousin I made sure no one messed with her. But Anatole? He looked like that’s all he wanted to do

 **._.Fierce._.:** he wasnt terrible to her

 **BravO:** Yes he was

 **._.Fierce._.:** well its debatable

 **BravO:** No its not

 **._.Fierce._.:** so the conclusion to this is you dont think its polite to cuss unless its at or about Anatole Kuragin

 **BravO:** Correct

 **._.Fierce._.:** well ok

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // plain**

**AfraidButNot:** I have a request

 **plain:** Anything.

 **AfraidButNot:** Well as Im sure you know Im setting up a GSA for the school but in order for me to have an official meeting I have to have a full set of officers. I was really hoping you would be the secretary. If not its totally fine I know you arent out to everyone yet but I think you would be best because youre really responsible and we could work together cause the president and secretary have like the most responsibilities to be honest but if not its fine

 **AfraidButNot:** Im sorry. Im rambling

 **plain:** No! You’re fine! I’m actually really surprised you are asking me.

 **AfraidButNot:** Sorry. You dont have to

 **plain:** Oh no I want to! I’d love to.

 **AfraidButNot:** Really?

 **plain:** Absolutely!

 **AfraidButNot:** Thank you so much Mary

 **plain:** Of course.

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // Queen.of.Society**

 

 **AfraidButNot:** Hey

 **Queen.of.Society:** hi

 **AfraidButNot:** You want to do me a favor?

 **Queen.of.Society:** anything for you darling

 **AfraidButNot:** Be vice president of the gsa Im starting? Please?

 **Queen.of.Society:** ooh! im honored. but u have to convince me. im not cheap. tell me why you want me

 **AfraidButNot:** Youre the worst

 **AfraidButNot:** I want you because youre popular, youre good with people- if they see you join they’ll want to

 **AfraidButNot:** And I like your company

 **Queen.of.Society:** aw youre adorable

 **AfraidButNot:** Plus the vp doesn’t have to handle a lot of real responsibilities

 **Queen.of.Society:** wow way to ruin it. lucky for you I like you. ok ill do it

 **AfraidButNot:** Yay! Thank you!

 **Queen.of.Society:** youre welcome darling

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // ._.Fierce._.**

**AfraidButNot:** Yo

 **._.Fierce._.:** yo

 **AfraidButNot:** Want to be my treasurer for gsa?

 **._.Fierce._.:** yea sure

 **AfraidButNot:** You’re the best

 **._.Fierce._.:** you know it

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO // Queen.of.Society // ._.Fierce._. // plain**

**AfraidButNot:** Hi guys! I just wanted to thank everyone in this chat and show who the officers for the official gay straight alliance were. I just got the okay from the principal!

**_AfraidButNot_ ** _has named the chat Official GSA_

**BravO:** Great work Natasha!

 **plain:** I’m so excited for you Natasha. Wonderful work.

 **AfraidButNot:** Thank you guys but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without my beautiful new officers!!

 **Queen.of.Society:** thanks youre pretty hot yourself ; ) maybe we should get together some time

 **plain:** Oh my.

 **BravO:** Not everything has to be about sex, Helene

 **Queen.of.Society:** youre right. it doesnt HAVE to be but everything is more fun and exciting if it is

 **._.Fierce._.:** i mean. shes not wrong

 **AfraidButNot:** Anyways

 **AfraidButNot:** GSA

 **AfraidButNot:** Meeting are going to be on Mondays

 **AfraidButNot:** Ill tell everyone more later, class is starting

 

 

* * *

 

**IM_HERE // ._.Fierce._.**

**IM_HERE:** hey were gonna go out tomorrow

 **._.Fierce._.:** try again

 **IM_HERE:** can we go out to dinner tomorrow night?

 **._.Fierce._.:** sounds nice. id love to

 **IM_HERE:** cool. tomorrow is saturday so wanna meet at that diner around 5?

 **._.Fierce._.:** alright

 **IM_HERE:** thanks babe

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  // ._.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **Queen.of.Society:** its friday. we are going out tonight.

 **Used2BeBetter:** Where?

 **Queen.of.Society:** somewhere not boring.

 **._.Fierce._.:** There is that new restaurant near the theatre.

 **BravO:** That place looked good

 **AfraidButNot:** Sounds fun! What time?

 **Queen.of.Society:** 6?

 **fAsT.n.FuN:** nat and sonya I can pick u guys up

 **AfraidButNot:** Thank you very much Balaga

 **BravO:** Yes. Thank you

 **Queen.of.Society:** so besides balaga, natasha, sonya and myself, whos all coming?

 **plain:** I’m going.  

 **Used2BeBetter:** Yeah Ill go

 **Queen.of.Society:** nice. who else?

 **._.Fierce._.:** me too

 **Queen.of.Society:** k marya r u coming?

 **._.Fierce._.:** wow ok way to act like im not too important in your book helene…

 **Used2BeBetter:** Yikes Helene. That sounds awfully desperate of you.

 **Queen.of.Society:** shut up i dont know what youre talking about u oversized bear im never desperate for anything

 **AfraidButNot:** Helene! Be! Nice! Pierre is an incredibly handsome man

 **AfraidButNot:** And Fedya don’t worry. Youre very important to me and always will be

 **._.Fierce._.:** thanks sweetheart. youre important to me too

 **IM_HERE:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **IM_HERE:** WHAT AM I READING

 **IM_HERE:** Y IS HE IMPORTANT TO U? AND SWEETHEART?????

 **._.Fierce._.:** calm your tits anatole

 **AfraidButNot:** Youre being too dramatic

 **._.Fierce._.:** and youre being a hypocrite

 **AfraidButNot:** ^^^

 **._.Fierce._.:** we talked about this anatole

 **Queen.of.Society:** great job brother of mine. you once again managed to make it about you. argue with your overcomplicated not-quite lovers later

 **Queen.of.Society:** are you coming tonight or not?

 **IM_HERE:** of course im coming tonight ; )  ; )  ; )

 **BravO:** You are disgusting

 

 

* * *

 

**strictyetkind // Queen.of.Society**

**Queen.of.Society:** hey you havent answered the group chat

 **strictyetkind:** Yes that is because I just got out of the shower.

 **Queen.of.Society:** and u didnt invite me?

 **strictyetkind:** Do you have any self-control? What do I need to answer in the chat?

 **Queen.of.Society:** i like to think i do. i just ignore it.

 **Queen.of.Society:** and we are all going to dinner at the new restaurant by the theater at 6 tonight. are you coming?

 **strictyetkind:** I’m almost positive you just DEFINED a lack of self-control.

 **Queen.of.Society:** …well? u coming tonight?

 **strictyetkind:** Knowing you? Yes, I’ll probably be coming tonight.

 **Queen.of.Society:** i cant believe you made the same joke as my brother.

 **strictyetkind:** That is disgusting. I never want to be in any way related to that rat faced bastard. Please forget that never happened.

 **Queen.of.Society:** i dont know… its kind of funny….

 **strictyetkind:** Helene. Forget it.

 **Queen.of.Society:** hmm… depends… are you going out with us?

 **strictyetkind:** Yes. I’m going.

 **Queen.of.Society:** then its forgotten

 **Queen.of.Society:** see u tonight

 **strictyetkind:** See you tonight, dear.

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // fAsT.n.FuN**

**fAsT.n.FuN:** im out front

 **AfraidButNot:** Thanks!! On my way out rn!

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO**

**AfraidButNot:** Hey. Balaga and I are here

 **BravO:** Thank you. Ill be out in a minute.

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  // ._.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **plain:** I think I am the first one here. Should I grab a table?

 **AfraidButNot:** That would be lovely Mary. Thank you

 **plain:** Of course.

 **AfraidButNot:** Balaga, Sonya and I are almost there.

 **Used2BeBetter:** Me too.

 **plain:** See you guys soon then.

 **Queen.of.Society:** hey im just seeing this. where are you guys?

 **BravO:** We have a booth in the back.

 **Used2BeBetter:** And dont worry. Marya is here.

 **Queen.of.Society:** shut. up.

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO**

**BravO:** Are you seeing this?

 **AfraidButNot:** Stop texting me when we are in the same room

 **AfraidButNot:** But oh my god yes!! since when is Helene so clingy??

 **BravO:** I know!!!

 

 

* * *

 

**AfraidButNot // BravO // strictyetkind // IM_HERE // Queen.of.Society  // ._.Fierce._. // plain // fAsT.n.FuN // Used2BeBetter**

 

 **AfraidButNot:** Good morning lovelies! Now for the daily dump of photos from last night

**AfraidButNot:**

**AfraidButNot:** Mary looking as adorable as usual

 **plain:** Natasha!

 **plain:** But thank you.

 **AfraidButNot:** Of course! And now for an adorable picture of my cousin and Marya:

 **AfraidButNot:**  

 **Queen.of.Society:** i love this. thank you my dear natasha

 **BravO:** Ugh. Stop Natasha. Please.

 **strictyetkind:** I swear Natasha…

 **AfraidButNot:** Finally! One cute picture of two very cute people!

**AfraidButNot:**

**plain:** …

 **._.Fierce._.:** I hate you and love you for this

 **AfraidButNot:** You’re welcome : )


End file.
